The purpose of the present study is to assess whether or not patients on antidepressant medications have changes in mood following acute tryptophan depletion and to relate those changes to certain clinical variables including type of antidepressant medication, duration of remission of depressive symptoms, and the history of recurrence of depression following cessation of antidepressant treatment.